Marlie Rivers - Flying Titan
by libbypage2000
Summary: When her village is attacked by Titans, Marlie and her friends Luke, Chad and Fern have to travel to Wall Maria for safety. Their village was located outside the safety of the Walls, and was vulnerable to any Titan attack. When the four meet three other unfortunate kids, their world suddenly changes. They have the ambition to become Military Cadets, and wipe the Titans off the f
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hey mum! What's for tea?" I asked, walking in the door.

"Oh, hey Marlie, we have chicken stew again. How was school?" Mum asked.

"It was good, only I fell over again. I cut my knee up, look." I said, rolling down my sock. Mum winced and laughed at me. I laughed too and pulled my sock back up.

I went upstairs to my small bedroom and put my bag away. I got out of my uniform and put my home clothes on, then went back downstairs.

"We learned about Titans today mum. About how they're made up and how their bodies work. Did you know that they don't even know what they're doing?" I said.

"What, so they have no idea they eat humans? They're mindless then?" Mum said, turning around to look at me. I nodded. "Oh right. I thought they knew what they were doing when they did that."

I shook my head and picked up my fork just as mum put my food on the table. She sat down too and we began to eat. We spoke about our days and what we had done and what made us laugh.

"I was in the toilets today at lunchtime, and someone walked in. The floor was wet because someone had spilled water on the floor, and when they came in, they slipped up and fell on their bum, it was so funny!" I laughed. "You should've seen her face!"

After that, we began talking about funny memories and things that have happened to us in the past. We spoke together for about three more hours, laughing and joking about the people who made us laugh and the people who we don't like.

"OK miss, you need to get ready for your bath." Said mum.

"Oh, but it's still light outside!" I moaned.

"That's because it's summer, love, go and get in the tub." Mum said.

"Okay. But I don't want soap in my eyes again!" I said.

Just as I'd said it, there was a low rumbling sound, like the sound of many footsteps getting closer and closer. I looked at mum. She was as white as a sheet.

"Mum, what is it?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Mum, what's going on?" Still no answer. She walked over to the kitchen window and looked out. I followed, and the sight before me was horrific. At least twenty huge, lumbering monsters were just entering the village.

"Oh no." I said. "Not now, not today!"

For one moment that seemed to last a lifetime, everything was deathly silent, as the whole village held their breaths.

Then the attack came. Hundreds of screaming people, silenced in seconds. The village that was once my peaceful home, destroyed in minutes flat. Blood stained the once white houses red, and streams of it ran down the streets.

I looked at mum. She was frozen with fear. She would not move, not even when I pinched her arm. "Mum! Come on we need to go before we get eaten!" I screamed. No response.

Suddenly, the wall smashed and a huge terrifying face peered inside. I ran to the other side of the room and hid behind the chair, expecting my mum to follow. She didn't.

"I - I know you. You're that one. The one who killed my brother. You - you brought so much sorrow into my life. It's all your fault! Gah!" Mum yelled at the Titan, as it picked her up in its brutal fist.

"MUM!" I screamed. I looked around and smashed the glass case that held my dad's old swords. I grabbed them, not fazed by the glass cutting into my arms. I ran over to the Titan and sliced at its arm. It wasn't fazed at all, so I went for it again. This time, it swiped at me with its free hand. I went flying and crashed into the kitchen unit. "Mum! Mum, no!"

"Marlie, go! Don't worry about me, I'll be OK!" She yelled.

"NO! You won't be OK, you're about to be eaten by a Titan! The same one that killed uncle Ash!" I screamed. "I've got to help you!"

"Leave me now! Do not look back, just run and hide in the forest! Go to the wall and become a Cadet, kill every single one of these disgusting beasts! Now go!" Mum yelled. I knew there was nothing I could do, but all I could do was stand there frozen in fear and despair. My mother closed her eyes and hung her head. As much as I wanted to run, I couldn't. I was stuck in my shoes.

All of a sudden, there was a spray of blood and it snapped me out of my fear. I looked up, and my mother was gone. All that was left of my mum was her locket. It fell from the Titan's hands and landed in the grass. I grabbed it and ran as fast as I could towards the forest. The sounds of despair and bone chilling screams made my ears ring. I stumbled into the mouth of the forest and sat down behind a tree. All the adrenaline seeped out of me, and all that I had witnessed came flooding back. I wretched, and threw up in the grass. I threw up so much, that the next thing I remember, everything went black...

"Marlie!" I heard. I felt my shoulder being shook. "Marlie wake up!" My eyes opened slowly and I looked up. The person above me was shouting my name, but my vision was blurry so I couldn't tell who it was. I lifted my arm up and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. I saw the person clearly.

"Luke!" I exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him tightly. "Are you OK?"

"Not really, but I'm better now that I know that we're all alive. I was with Chad and Fern, so they're safe. Is your mum OK?" He asked.

I looked down at my feet and shook my head. "No. She was eaten. By the same Titan that ate my uncle when he was in the Survey Corps. At least his death meant something. My mothers' was pointless. What about your family? Are they alright?"

"I have no idea where my dad and my brother are. But my sisters were all killed." Luke whispered.

"I'm so sorry. Where are Chad and Fern anyway? Fern is the only family I have left now." I sighed.

"They're getting into cart. The military are here and all the Titans are dead. They brought a big load of carts to carry all the survivors to the Walls." Luke said. Just as he said it, a man in uniform came up behind him. He was tall and blonde, and he had a stern look on his face.

"Hey kids, you need to follow me. We need to get everyone to safety." He said. "My name is Commander Erwin. Come with me." I looked at Luke and he nodded. He helped me up and we followed Erwin to the carts. We walked past hundreds of dead bodies, body parts and rubble. There were puddles of blood everywhere, we had to look away.

When we reached the clearing, three large transport carts could be seen parked right next to each other. Two of which were filled already.

"You will get into Captain Levi's cart. He's the little guy over there. In the green cape." Erwin said, pointing to Levi. He walked off, and me and Luke went over to the Captain.

"Can I help you brats?" He said, hands on his hips.

"Commander Erwin told us we needed to get into this cart. You are Captain Levi, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am. Get in." He said.

"How old are you, sir?" I asked.

"None of your business, kid. Why?" He replied.

"Oh, it's just that you look too short to be an adult. I'm almost the same height as you and I'm eleven." I said.

"Yeah, well that just means you're a midget too, then doesn't it? You're tiny." He replied. I snapped.

"What? I am not tiny! Why would you call me tiny?! Jerk. " I said.

"Oh so you think it's OK to talk to a member of the military like that huh? Brat. You'll get what's coming to you. I bet your mother would be so ashamed of you. And your father would be disgraced." He said, smirking. He knew that I'd lost my mother? But how? And I wasn't going to stand him disrespecting my father.

"My father was Johnathan Rivers, one of the best men in the Survey Corps. He slayed over two hundred Titans in his time, and some say he was the best in the whole Corps! How dare you say something like that? My father loved me, and so did my mother! So why don't you learn some manners you little shrimp!" I shouted right in his face.

"So your father was Johnny Rivers. Well you certainly have his attitude that's for sure. And his hair. Yours is exactly the same as his. Naturally blonde and brown." He said, walking away. "I apologise."

I looked at him in surprise. Then I looked at Luke who had a huge smile on his face. "What are you grinning at?"

"You. You get so angry sometimes." He laughed.

"Yeah I do. Hey, wait! Levi, you knew my father?" I asked, going to sit down next to him as the carts began to move.

"Yeah, he was a good friend of mine." He said.

"Tell me what he was like. In the military, I mean." I said.

"Well, he was a jolly man that's for sure. He always cracked a joke at deadly serious times. If one of our comrades had just died, he'd sing a happy song in their honour. To remember and celebrate the best times in their life. He truly was a good man. He killed each Titan in one blow, and you're right, he did kill over two hundred. Way over. Nine hundred and ninety-nine to be exact. He would've killed his thousandth if he hadn't of vanished like that. I was with him before he left. He said to me, 'Levi, if you ever quit later in life, I will personally come back and kill you myself. And, if you ever get the chance to meet my daughter, give her my family locket and my green cape for me.' He passed me those things and he rode away on his horse. Tip was much too fast for my own horse to catch up with, so I just let him leave. He was severely injured when he left, the thousandth Titan that he was about to kill had bitten off his left arm; it was bleeding an awful lot." Levi explained.

"Oh." I said. "Well, when my mother was about to die, she looked at the Titan, and said that it was the one who killed my uncle. He worked with my dad, his name was Ash Malters. How would she know?"

"Because she was there. Ash and your father were trying to save her. He told her to run and she did. She ran to the village and stayed in her house for days. I'm assuming you already know that though." He replied.

"Yeah I do know that. She told me it had happened while I was at school, but she didn't tell me she was there too." I said, sadly. "Thank you for telling me about my dad. It means a lot." I stood up to move.

Levi nodded and said, "I'll give you his things when we get to Wall Maria. You're not the only village who experienced this today. A small town called Shinganshina has perished too. There are more survivors there though, which is hardly surprising as you lot lived outside of the wall." I nodded and went to sit back down next to Luke.

After that, I was intent on becoming a soldier in the Survey Corps. I would not quit, and I would wipe the Titans off the face of the earth. That was a promise to my mother and my father.

How was that? Not too bad I hope! This is my third Fanfiction. I finished Junior Alchemists this morning, so I bet you can tell how much I love writing XD I'm so emotional though, because my other 2 fanfics were so much fun to write, and my own characters are like my children and I'm going to miss them an awful lot :(

Hope you enjoy the story, it will be longer than my other fanfics, and more structured too. I have loads of surprises in store!


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on, Marlie! You can do better than that! Punch harder, you seem like a weak little mouse!" Shouted Chad, grabbing my fists each time I tried to hit him. He'd been training me to fight since we arrived at Wall Maria. It's been three months, and I haven't stopped training for the cadets.

"Well sorry! I'm trying as best as I can! And anyway, Luke said I was doing really good!" I said, pouting.

"Yeah, well Luke lied, he just didn't want to make you feel bad. Stand like this, and put your hands in front of your face. Like this:" Chad said, standing in a fighting stance. I did the same, and began to hit the pads on his hands. Everyone else was using fighting gloves, but I wasn't. I didn't need to, because for some reason, ever since I arrived at Wall Maria, I had felt nothing in my hands. I mean, I can feel when people touch my hands, just no pain. It's really weird, I can feel pain everywhere else though.

The next day, I was up super early. I was determined to be one of the first to enroll to the training cadets. I was up and dressed in my new uniform in five minutes flat. The thing about enrolling, was that you have to be twelve years old. And it was a great job that it was my birthday on enrollment day.

I left my dorm and met Luke, Chad and my cousin Fern outside. We all walked to the training center together and waited outside the doors. They opened at half past six, and it was almost time. When we arrived, there were four people there already. One guy was shouting at another, taller guy. He looked super angry.

"You bastard! You weren't there when it happened, why are you even training to be in the military?" He yelled. The other guy just stood there staring at him smugly. Then the shorter guy said something else and the taller guy flipped out. The argument went on for ages, and after a while, I couldn't take it anymore.

I stormed over to them, and punched them both in the face. The girl and other guy who were with them jumped back in shock.

"Hey! What was that for, short stuff?" The tall one said. That made me angry, and I wanted to hurt him.

"What's your name?" The shorter one said, wiping his bloody nose. The other guy just let it drip down his face.

"Marlie Rivers. What's yours?" I grumbled.

"I'm Eren Yaeger. These two are my friends -" He began.

"I'm Armin Arlert. And this is Mikasa Ackerman. Which part of the military are you training for?" The surprisingly attractive nerdish looking guy asked.

"I'm going to be in the Survey Corps. I swore to my mother, before she died, that I would wipe the Titans off the face of the earth." I said, balling my fists. I turned to the tall guy. "Hey, giant freak. Don't ever call me short stuff again, unless you really like hospitals. Or funeral parlors." I said to him.

"Hey, my name is Jean Kirchstein, thank you. Not giant freak. And whatever, you can't do anything to me. Your that small, you wouldn't even be able to take on a three meter class Titan." Jean said, bending down to my level. Bad idea, Jean. I stepped back, and kicked him in the face.

Eren laughed and so did Armin. Mikasa just grinned slightly. Luke came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Marlie! I told you not to hit anyone, you'll make a bad impression!" He sighed. "Look, you've already made an enemy!"

"Who's that, your big brother?" Armin asked, moving some of his hair out of his eyes.

"No, this is my friend Luke. And they're Chad and Fern. Fern's my cousin." I explained.

He nodded, and turned to the doors. The swung open, knocking Jean down again after he'd just gotten back up off the ground. There was a man stood in the door way, and he looked really serious.

"Alright! I assume you're all here for training?" He boomed. We all mumbled our 'yes sirs' and he beckoned us inside. There were more people here than there was earlier on, and we all filed inside the doors.

"This will be your living quarters. Girls on the left, boys on the right. Go in there and unpack, be down in the yard for 10:30 on the dot! Anyone who is even a minute late will do 100 press-ups!" He said, dismissing us all. We all rushed into the dormitories, and looked around. There were nine beds lined up against the wall; four bunk-beds and a single bed. They were filled immediately. Me and Fern chose the bed closest to the door, I had the top and she had the bottom.

"Hey girls, listen up!" One girl shouted. "We're all going to get to know each other, OK? Come and sit in a circle in the middle of the floor. I'll start." Everyone obeyed and soon we were all sat in a circle on the floor. "OK. So my name's Ymir, and I'm here because Christa is here!" She said, cuddling the small blonde girl next to her. "Your go Christa!"

"OK, my name's Christa Renz, and I'm here because I want to help rid this world of Titans." She said, giggling. The next girl didn't even know it was her turn to speak. She was just sat there munching on some bread. "Excuse me, it's your turn." Christa said, nudging her.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Sasha Braus, aaand I can't remember why I'm here." She said, with a mouthful of bread.

"I'm Annie Leonhardt. I'm here to join the military police in the inner wall." She said, not taking her eyes off the ground.

"I'm Mikasa. I'm here with Eren. I'll do whatever he does." Said Mikasa.

Next, it was my turn. "I'm Marlie Rivers. I swore to my mother that I would wipe the Titans off the face of the earth, so that's what I'm here for." I explained.

I nodded at Fern and she began. "I'm Fern Rivers. I'm Marlie's cousin, and I'm here for the same reason." She said, smiling kindly at me. Her family had gotten out safely, and they were all OK. She was super upset about my mother though, because me and her are practically sisters, and my mum was like a second mother to her.

"My name is Willow. I'm here because my mother told me I don't fit in anywhere, so maybe I'd find myself in the military. " A girl said. I hadn't noticed her before now. She had jet black hair with a single white stripe down her fringe. I was so sure she hadn't been in here earlier on, but it must've just been me being ignorant to everything.

\- Luke's POV -

"Hey guys, the girls are introducing themselves. Why don't we do the same, this feels so awkward." One guy said, laughing nervously. Everyone agreed and we sat on out beds. There were four bunk beds and a single bed, accommodating nine people.

"OK, my name's Eren." Eren said.

"I'm Armin."

"I'm Conny."

"I'm Reiner."

"Berthold."

"Jean."

"I'm Marco."

"My name's Chad."

"I'm Luke." I said.

"Sweet. We know each other's names." Marco said, smiling brightly. There was something about him. He glowed a little, if you know what I mean. He reminded me of an Angel.

Me, Chad, Eren and Armin all sat on a bed talking for a while. We exchanged stories of the attacks we'd experienced. Eren's mother had been eaten, Armin had also lost his grandfather. Chad lost his dad and his little sister, and I explained how I lost my family too.

"Hey, do you want to see if the girls want to go on a walk around the grounds for half an hour before the training starts?" Armin asked.

"Sure, let's go." I said.

\- Marlie's POV -

There was a knock on the dorm doors, and I sprung up to answer it. I peered around the door, and saw Luke stood there with Chad, Armin and Eren.

"Hey Marlie. We were wondering if you, Fern and Mikasa wanted to go on a walk around the grounds for half an hour before the training starts?" He asked.

"Yeah sure! Is it OK if we invite another girl along, she seems lonely. Her name's Willow." I said, looking at Willow. She smiled and walked over to us.

"Yeah, that's cool. Come on then." Luke said, holding the door open for us all.

"Thank you good sir!" I said, booping his nose on the way out. He laughed and linked my arm in his. We walked arm in arm down the hallway, following everyone else.

The training grounds weren't even that big. It was just a couple of fields and a barn. Not including our dormitories. So we walked around it all twice.

Suddenly, we heard a shout from across the yard. "RIGHT! ALL YOU LITTLE BRATS, COME HERE AND LINE UP!" Soon, we saw hundreds of young people our own age flocking into the field where the guy was standing. In a few minutes, we were all lined up and facing the front.

"My name is Commander Shadis. I will be your trainer for the next four years, and you'd better forget all the feelings of sympathy you've had, because you're sure as hell not gonna get that from me!" He bellowed. "Now, I want you to start with hand to hand combat! I will demonstrate with my fellow commander. I will only show you once, and after that, you will practice with a partner until it is perfected. I will partner you all up, and don't come complaining if you're partnered with a member of the opposite gender. I expect you all to give it your best! Is that understood?"

"Sir!" We shouted.

"Good! Now, our first pair is; Eren Yaeger and Annie Leonhardt. Next, Armin Arlert and Conny Springer. Next, Marlie Rivers and Luke Evergreen." I looked at Luke and grinned. Commander Shadis continued to call out the pairs and dismissed us to our training. Thankfully, I already knew hand to hand combat.

"I'm not going to hold back on you, you know, Rivers." Luke said, grinning as he got into the fighting stance.

I took the stance too, and grinned at him. "And I'm not going to go easy on you, Evergreen. I'd like to see you beat me, Lukey!" I laughed.

"Challenge accepted." He said, grinning. I nodded and we began our practising.

I jabbed at him first, landing a punch on his nose. I laughed at his face, but I soon landed on mine. He'd roundhouse kicked me and I fell onto my face.

I got up and we began again. I practised a few kicks and punches here, and he practised a few there. It was pretty much like that all day.

At 7:00, we all went inside for our supper. The canteen wasn't that big, and it was dark too. But it just about squashed everyone in. Everyone had a seat, anyway. I sat with Luke and Armin, Chad, Jean, Fern, Eren, Mikasa and Willow.

Luke elbowed me in the arm. "That was pretty good out there. You almost killed me. Tired?" He said, smiling softly at me. I could tell he was tired.

"Thank you, Lukey. You were great too. Yeah, I am pretty tired. I think I'll go to bed now actually. Walk me to my dorm?" I said.

"Sure. I think I'll have a rest too. Shadis said we have to be up at 6:00am tomorrow. That's something we'll have to get used to, huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah. I had fun today. You're a pretty great partner. We're such a good team." I said, smiling. We approached the dorm and I opened the door. "Thanks for walking me here. Have lots of rest. Goodnight." I said, waving at him. He whispered goodnight too and I closed the door, and got into bed. I must've fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, because the next thing I knew, Shadis was yelling at us to get up again.


	3. Chapter 2

Three years have passed, and I have been training hard every single day since I started the Training Corps. I've built my confidence up higher each day, and built long-lasting friendships with people I will never forget. Now the time has finally come to choose which regiment to join. The Garrison, the Military Police or the Survey Corps. I knew which one I was going to choose, and I would not hold back in my decision. I had to avenge my mother, and I had to take after my father. I was determined to become one of the best - if not the best - soldier in the Survey Corps. Levi had given me my father's possessions, and I had hidden them away in my safe box under my bed.

"Hey Marlie, do you know which regiment you're going to join yet?" A voice asked from behind. I turned to see who it was, and came face to face with Marco.

"Oh, hey Marco. I'm joining the Survey Corps. For sure. What about you?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I'm joining the same as you. Jean is too. He changed his mind about joining the Military Police. Felt bad about something or other. I don't really know the reason." He said. "Shall we go and meet everyone else?" He said, putting his arm out. I agreed and slipped my arm through his, and we walked together to the training field.

We arrived a little early, because only Armin, Eren, Mikasa and Luke were there. Everyone else must've still been getting ready.

"Hey guys." I said, letting go of Marco. "Where's Willow, Chad and Fern?"

"Chad's just taking a shower. I don't know about the girls. Hey Marco." Armin said, walking up to us. I couldn't help but think to myself how incredibly adorable he looked when he was being smart. I don't have a crush on him, I have a crush on someone else...

"Oh OK, cool. Hey Luke, sleep OK?" I asked, walking up to my best friend.

"Yeah, I slept OK for a while. Until I had a weird dream. I was a huge beast rampaging around the town, slicing at everyone and everything with my claws. And the weirdest part is, I woke up half naked." He said, making a weird face.

"Ooh, nice. Great information, thanks." I said, cringing at that thought. "Though that still is a little weird though. Where were your clothes when you woke up?"

"I don't actually know. I looked for them, to put them away but I couldn't find them anywhere. Weird, right? And, I found a bite mark on the bedpost. Not human, it looked like an animal bite. So, unless one of the guys has a pet dog hidden somewhere, I have absolutely no clue what's going on." Luke said, looking as confused as a lost puppy.

As I was about to reply, Shadis came out and yelled at us to line up. It was about to begin; we were about to choose our life-changing job.

\- 3 weeks later -

"Guys, are the cannons prepared yet?" Luke asked, drowsily.

"Yeah Luke, they're all set." I called over from the cannon I was setting up. I went and stood next to Eren, and took everything in. We were stood on top of the wall, and I could see all the Titans swarming below. They disgust me.

"Well, I think we're done for now. Anyone want to - " Eren began, just as the earth shuddered. There was a huge shadow cast over the wall, and we turned around to see what was causing it. A huge, red face stared back at us, an evil look in its eye.

"You! Long-time no see. I'll kill you!" Eren yelled, running up to it. He attached his 3DM gear to the creature's gigantic arm, and ran up to the top of its shoulders, heading towards the neck.

"Eren! You're not going to kill it, you'll die!" Armin shouted, just as Eren dug his blade into the nape of its neck, and a huge gust of red hot steam surged out and blasted Eren. He stood his ground for a while, but then was sent flying off the creature and onto the wall below. He stayed on the side of the wall, just out of the swarming group of Titan's grasp. When we looked back at the huge red monster, it was just a cloud of disappearing smoke.

"What the heck was that thing?" Luke yelled, helping Eren up again.

"The Colossal Titan. That is the one that kicked that great hole into Wall Maria." Eren scowled.

I heard screams from below, so I looked down into Trost District to see what was going on. The military were evacuating the citizens. The Titans had entered the district. My eyes widened and I alerted the others.

"Oh no. Guys, the Titans have entered Trost. What do we do?" I said.

"I'll go and see what's going on. They're bound to be making preparations for evacuation. Meanwhile, you guys go and defend the town from Titans. Willow, you come with me." Mikasa said, flying off the wall and into the district below.

I turned to those who were left. We split up into groups, and all set off for the town, where the Titans had begun to enter. I was with Thomas, Nac, Mylius, Mina, Armin, Chad and Eren. We were to go and assist the other groups in defending the town. I must admit I was petrified, but full of adrenaline too.

"Hey Luke, don't you dare go and die out there. You're my best friend and I cannot live without you. You won't die, will you?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"Well I'll certainly try not to." He laughed. "You don't die either, OK?" He said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and then let go. I waved to him as we set off in our groups, and that's the last we saw of each other for a while.

"Come on Chad, make sure you don't die either OK? You're practically Luke's brother, so make sure you're alive when we all meet next. I didn't see Fern over there, did you?" I asked Chad.

"No, I didn't see her. I think she's with Mikasa and Willow." Chad said, shaking his overgrown fringe out of his face. "Hey guess what! I think Armin has a crush on Willow!" He laughed.

I looked over at Armin. He blushed and hung his head, screwing his face up. I punched Chad hard. "He does not! And this isn't the time to be joking around Chad, get serious already. You don't know who could die at what time. Take this seriously." I said, angrily. How could anyone joke at a time like this?

We soon reached the town, and everyone split off into their own sections of it. We were positioned in the east of the town.

"Everyone alright?" Asked Thomas. We all nodded and checked our 3DM gear was working properly. It was, so we were all good.

"Hey! 34th Squad, advance!" Someone shouted from a rooftop beside us.

Eren looked over to them and nodded. "Right, let's go!" He yelled.

"Yeah!" We all shouted in agreement, and followed Eren through the town. We whizzed past all the houses at high speed, not thinking about the danger risks that followed.

Suddenly, a Titan appeared out of nowhere, and we all went flying. I landed on the rooftop beside me, and so did everyone else. Or so we thought.

"Guys." I said, looking around. "Where's Thomas?!" Everyone fell silent, as we all turned our heads to where the Titan had landed. It moved its ugly head, and we all saw Thomas, dangling out of the beast's mouth.

"We've got to go and help him!" I said, beginning to run towards Thomas.

"NO! Marlie, there's nothing we can do for him. It may even get one of us eaten too." Armin said, grabbing my arm to stop me. I was about to pull away and continue with my rescue, but I pulled back. I couldn't afford to die that day.

Suddenly, the Titan bit down, and Thomas was gone. It began to lumber away, like nothing had happened.

"Get back here! You're gonna pay for killing my friend! You're not getting away with this! You won't get away!" Eren shouted, as he shot off after the Titan.

"Eren, NO!" Chad yelled, going after him.

"Chad! Urgh, idiot!" I said, going after Chad to bring him back. From a distance. I saw a Titan jump up and it bit off Eren's leg. He yelled out in pain, and twisted through the air, landing on the roof of the closest house.

"EREN!" Armin shouted.

"No!" Mina yelled. And that's when everything went wrong.

Before I knew it, Nac was splattered against the wall, Mylius in the grasp of a Titan, Mina too. Armin was nowhere to be seen, neither was Chad. I was looking frantically for somewhere to land and hide for a while, until the Titans departed. But I looked around a little too frantically. Next thing I knew, my body was slammed against a house, and I fell to the floor. I was cornered. The floor was shaking, and I instantly knew what my fate was. As the beast lumbered towards me, I reflected on my life. It wasn't all that good. I was ashamed to even call myself a human. The Titan drew closer, and I knew there was nothing I could do.

It reached down, but something was stopping it from getting to me. I took the chance to look up, and saw a huge, beastly mouth enclosed around the Titans arm. I got up instantly, and ran closer to the wall of the house behind me, to get a better look at the beast. It stood on four legs, and took the shape of a doglike creature. A long mane ran down its back, from its head to the end of its body, where it formed into a tail. But what I found the most intriguing and strange about it, was the colour of its hair, and the way it stood over me, like it was protecting me.

Suddenly, it lunged at the Titan, taking it down in one blow. It ripped at its head and neck, until there was nothing left but a dissolving body. It sat back on its hind legs, and roared. The roar was like any other Titans, but somehow it felt familiar to me.

The Titan - if you could call it that - looked down at me, and bounded away from the town. I stood up and watched it leave. The creature leaped over rooftops, and eventually, over the wall. I stood there, bewildered by what had just happened.

Then a familiar scream pierced through my ears. Armin!

"Armin! Where are you?" I yelled, running through the town. I used the last of my gas to get myself onto the rooftops, and I saw him. He was kneeling on a rooftop, with a Titan right in front of him. It lumbered away, ignoring Armin, who was trembling so much, it looked like he was having a seizure.

I reached to roof at the same time a Conny, and we both tried to shake Armin out of his trans.

"Armin, wake up! I need you to talk to me, say something!" Conny yelled, shaking Armin's shoulders.

"What is that all over you, it's so slimy." I asked, sitting down next to him. "Armin?"

His face changed into a look of despair, and he began to hyperventilate. Suddenly, he screamed and grasped his head in his hands.

"You're worthless! Why can't you just die? Damn you!" He yelled.

"Pull yourself together Armin! Where is everyone in your squad?" Conny asked.

"Forget it guys, just leave him. Can't you see he's the only one left? Typical. Eren and everyone else get killed, and he's the only one left standing." Ymir said.

"That's it, you stupid bitch! I'm gonna shut your mouth permanently!" Conny said, drawing one of his blades.

"That's enough you guys! Stop it! Can't you see we're all on the end of our tether here? We're seeing our friends be killed like animals, it's normal that we'd be upset!" Christa said, breaking it up.

"Look at my Christa, keeping the peace! You are so gonna have to marry me when all this is over!" Ymir said, throwing her arm around Christa's neck.

"We can't just stand around here. Can you stand up, Armin?" I asked, reaching out my hand to him.

He took my hand and stood up, brushing himself down. "Sorry to be a burden to you, I'll go and join the rear guard." He said, his head hanging low.

"H - hey! Armin, wait!" Conny said, turning towards him. Before he could hold him back, Armin was off, flying through the air, and out of sight.

"Hey Conny! Our orders are to keep advancing!" Ymir shouted. Conny turned around, and came back over to us.

\- Willow POV -

'Damn abnormal, slow down!' I thought to myself, as I flew through the air beside Mikasa. An abnormal Titan had turned up in the Trost district, and was running rampage through the town. It was headed straight for the crowd of citizens - trying - to evacuate the town.

"Mikasa! Fern! Shall we take this dumb-ass down together?" I shouted.

"Yeah, let's do it!" They answered. Together, we struck the Titan down, and it skidded to a halt on its big ugly face.

We all landed on the Titans back, and hopped down to the ground where a crowd of grateful people gathered.

"Thank you! You saved our lives!" A little girl told us. Mikasa saluted and walked away from the girl.

"It's OK kid, don't thank us. It's our job!" Fern said, ruffling the girl's hair. She beamed at her mother and we both walked over to Mikasa. She was talking to a fat guy, trying to get a cart full of food through the gate, which clearly wasn't going to fit. After a while, the man agreed to let the people go first, then the food could be transported to the other side.

"Hey Mikasa, what was that all about?" I asked.

"That fat jerk was only bothered about getting the food to the other side, he didn't care about the lives of the people." She replied. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

\- Marlie POV -

"I'm going after Armin." I said, and before anyone could stop me, I whizzed off after him. I followed Armin, until I saw him land on the roof near Sasha and her group.

"Armin!" I said, as I landed beside him. He sat down and pushed his hands into his hair, a blank, petrified stare plastered on his face. "What happened, where's Eren?" I asked. No reply.

I decided to sit down next to him, and wait for him to be ready to speak.

"Armin, come on let's go!" Sasha said. She was trying to get us to get up and leave. But not many of us could, I was almost out of gas and so were the others.

"We need more gas, Sasha. I'm going to the store house. I'll be back with gas for everyone as soon as possible." I said, standing up to leave. It wasn't too far away, I knew I could make it.

"Wait, Marlie! Where's Chad?" Asked Sasha. I stopped in my tracks, suddenly terrified. Where was Chad?

"I - I don't know. I lost sight of him after I went after Eren. Then I lost Eren and I have no idea were everyone is. I know four of my group are dead. I don't know where Eren and Chad are." I said, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of 3DM gear, and Luke appeared, carrying Chad. Man, was I relieved.

"Luke! Chad!" Sasha said, running over to them. Turns out that Chad had run out of gas, and Luke had found him and brought him to us.

I took this as an opportunity to go and get the gas. I ran over to the edge of the roof, and went over the rooftops towards the store house.

"Marlie!" I heard from behind me. I rushed off through the air, and without looking back, I used up the rest of my gas.

Suddenly, the 3DM gear stopped and I fell to the ground, landing right beside a Titan. Great, so luck was definitely on my side today.

I tried to run, but the Titan was already on top of me. It had me in it's grip in no time, and it stared at me, as a dog would stare at a hunk of meat in the window of the butchers shop.

I panicked for a while, desperately searching for a way to escape, but I found no way of exit. I was stuck, and I knew what was going to happen.

I knew my fate, and closed my eyes, ready to accept what had happened. I can't believe I had done something so stupid. Now Luke would be upset, and every other one of my friends too. It was my fault, and all I could do was hope that humanity would win this tragic war.

And then, all of a sudden, my world turned black...

I woke up, and everything was light. Was I in heaven? No, there's no pain in heaven, my hand is throbbing with intense pain.

I shook my head slightly, and looked around. Why was I towering over buildings? I could see clearly, but there were people below me that looked incredibly small. I was in a forest area, by the looks of things, and I saw a lake glittering in the sunlight.

I ran over to it, and peered down into the water. I yelled at the sight, and reeled backwards. Though my shout sounded more like a short roar.

Cautiously, I crept back over to the lake and peered in again. I looked like - like a Titan.

Feeling something move under my arm, I lifted it up, and I was immediately thrown into the air. I found myself flapping my arms and gliding through the air. I had no control of where I was going, but I steered my way into the town again.

From the sky, I spotted Armin, Mikasa and Conny on a rooftop, staring at two other 15 metre Titans.

After about ten minutes - not literally - of flailing around and trying to land, I figured out that ll I had to do was close my arms and the - wings? - would fold in and I would land. So I landed, and saw a figure stood next to me. I turned, and leaped backwards in shock. It was a Titan. But it was the same size as me. I glanced over at Armin again. They were gone, but one of the Titans was still there. It approached another Titan and - kicked it. I stared in shock.

Suddenly, a searing pain rushed through my arm. I spun around and came face to face with the other Titan. A strange rage came over me, and I couldn't stop myself. I charged at the Titan, and my hands went to its throat. I squeezed and it's head burst off of it's neck, spewing blood everywhere. It fell to the ground and began to evaporate.

I began to walk off, so I could try and figure out how I was going to be a human again. I'd taken no more than four steps, when I felt a pain in the back of my head. Growling, I turned around, and I came face to face with the strange Titan I had seen earlier on, near Armin, Mikasa and Conny.

It cocked it's head, and frowned slightly. That's weird, I didn't know Titans had expressions. While I was trying to figure it out, it threw a punch at my stomach, and I found myself keeling over.

I skidded backwards, and stopped in my tracks when I hit a house. I was so angry, I tried to scream. But it came out as a roar. I found I liked it, so I roared again and charged at the Titan in front of me. I ran and leaped into the air, kicking the Titan in the head on my way up. It fell down, and roared in annoyance. So I took the chance, and I leaped into the air one final time, and took off to find safety.

I soon found a small patch of trees, just beside one of the outskirt villages. I landed there and sat for a while, trying to figure out what had even happened. I decided to go over it.

'I was eaten by a Titan. Then I became a Titan' I thought to myself.

My head swam and I began to feel dizzy, and soon I found my world, once again, turning black.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw I was in my old bedroom. But it was destroyed wasn't it? I looked up, and saw my mother walking slowly towards me, a needle in her hands.

I began to scream but no sound would come from my mouth. If there was one thing I was scared of as much as I was scared of Titans, it was needles.

Soon my mother was gripping my arm, and she shoved the needle in. I felt a wave of intense pain for a second, and then I began to feel calm and relaxed.

My father came into view, and he crouched down beside me. But, hadn't he disappeared when fighting in the Survey Corps? What was he doing here?

"Listen Marlie." He whispered in my ear. "I need you to promise me, that if you ever remember what happened today, please don't blame yourself. Promise you won't blame yourself?"

I felt myself nodding slowly, my eyes drooping and getting heavy. I felt a small pin prick in each of my arms, in the crook of my elbow where those big veins are seen. Then I felt myself growing taller, until my head crashed through the roof.

I saw my father below me, standing still and fearless. His arm was gone. I felt myself growling, and then roaring with rage. I swiped at my father, grabbing him in my giant fist. Why was I doing this? I couldn't control myself, as my father grew closer to my face.

I suddenly felt myself being thrown across the room. I crashed into the corner and looked up. I saw myself, as a Titan. My father in my tight grip. I tried to scream and stop myself, but it was like I was in an airtight class bubble.

My Titan jaws closed around my father, biting him in half. And that was the end of it.

Soon my Titan body began to disintegrate, and I saw my own tiny body emerge from the remains...

I sat bolt upright, panting hard. I looked all around me, and saw that I was still in the forest where I had gone before. I looked down at my body, and saw that it was human again. But how on earth did I become human again? Was it a dream or a memory? It felt extremely real, and the last time I saw my father was the day he came home with one arm. I was upstairs in bed, and he came to say goodnight to me. However, I recall that the 'goodnight' sounded like a 'goodbye'. Which it must have been, because I didn't see him again after that.

So, what was it? A dream or a memory? Did I really kill my own father? I guess I'd find out one day. There were a couple of relatives inside Wall Sina who practised medicine, so I might be able to find them and get them to examine me.

I decided to shake it off for now and think about it later, and try to find my way back to the town. Standing up, I cupped my hands to my eyes and looked forwards through the trees. I could see the town from here, and estimated that it would only take around twenty minutes to walk there.

So, I set off, as fast as I could through the forest until I came to the edge of the town. The store house was only a few feet away from me, so I hurried there as fast as I could.

Surprisingly, there were no Titans there, and the only ones that were, were almost finished evaporating.

I ran to the entrance, and found that there were people in there. They were gathered around the rope lift, some talking and some attending to their comrades injuries.

I looked around the room, and spotted Armin and a few others gathered around a large sheet of paper. My face lit up right away. I was so glad to see them!

"Hey, Armin! Mikasa!" I said, running over.

"Marlie!" Armin said, smiling. "What happened to you? Where's your gear?"

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Anyway, what's going on here?" I asked, pointing to the paper Armin had before him.

"It's a plan." Said Marco. "On how we're going to drive the 3 and 4 meter class Titans out of the storage basement."


End file.
